youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SonicWhacker55
To learn more about SonicWhacker55 go to the SonickWhacker55 Wiki. Reece Nana Kwams Quansah (born ), better known online as SonicWhacker55, is a Ghanian YouTuber best known for making plush videos. He uses plushies from the Sonic series and has some other toys as well. He also does reviews, updates, etc. He started making videos on his old channel called Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons in which he used to have in 2014 but eventually it got terminated due to several strikes. Biography Reece was born on September 5, 2005. He's a fan of Sonic, Looney Tunes, Mario and etc. During his childhood as a baby, he watched cartoons like Looney Tunes and enjoyed it. At the age of seven, He was introduced to Sonic ever since he played Sonic Dash on his mother's phone, and he's a big fan of Sonic ever since. Members of the Family * Two cousins of Reece * Three younger brothers of Reece * Kwame (presumably) Quansah - The father of Reece * Nana (presumably) Quansah - The mother of Reece. * Evie from Hungary - The grandma of Reece * Shani Quansah - The auntie of Reece. * Thomas Quansah The uncle of Reece. * Reece N.K Quansah- The son of Kwame and Nana. YouTube Career Reece first joined YouTube in 2014, as "Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons" along with his first video called "Spongebob and Patrick go swimming" and that video had gotten 600,000 views. So due to his video's popularity, he started making plush videos. His first channel had over 800+ and 700,000 video views. Termination of his old account: on October 3, 2015, Reece's first channel was terminated due to several strikes. His comeback Then, later on, he started another YouTube channel with the same username from his first channel. He continued making plush videos as always. His second channel had 100+ subscribers and 100,000 video views. But suddenly in May 2016, his second channel got terminated due to copyrighted content. However, One person on the internet managed to save one of his videos in DailyMotion. His second comeback Then he started his recent channel on the same month in 2016. Former Channels Reece has had at least many channels that have been either terminated due to copyrights or abandoned. * Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons (2014-Oct 2015) - Former main channel until terminated in 2015 due to copyrighted content. * Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons (Oct 2015-May 2016) - Terminated in 2016 due to copyrights. * Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons Spanish (Oct 2015) - A Spanish channel known for dubbing his older videos for the Spanish audiences. The channel is now abandoned. * SonicandTails - A channel that focuses more on Sonic-related content. It is unknown what happened to it. * Reece N.K Quansah Cartoons France - A french channel known for dubbing older videos for the French audiences. Reece stated in his Draw My Life video that this channel is garbage. The channel has been taken down by Reece himself. Other Channels TailsWhacker55 2017-present. TailsWhacker55 is a channel known for behind the scenes videos, blooper videos, tutorial videos, let's play videos and etc. Whacky Cartoons 2018-present. * Whacky Cartoons is a which mainly focuses on SFM animations, FlipaClip animations, and etc. Subscribers History * 1,000 subscribers: April 18, 2017 * 7,000 subscribers: August 12, 2017 * 16,000 subscribers: January 6, 2018 * 20,000 subscribers: February 25, 2018 * 40,000 subscribers: August 3, 2018 * 50,000 subscribers: September 24, 2018 * 65,000 subscribers: January 1, 2019 * 95,000 subscribers: April 19, 2019 * 100,000 subscribers: April 28, 2019 'This page was made on August 23, 2019 by Dominicfan400 ' Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Ghanian YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Reactors